Roswell Three Years Later Chapter One
by Phoebe89
Summary: Almost three years after the group left Roswell, they near Santa Fe and Isabel wants to go back, so the decide to, but whenever they get close, they hear some disturbing news.


Chapter 1

_"...Sitting here, gazing at the stars, hearing the crickets chirping, alone in the silence, I'm reminded that things aren't alright. I just wish that we could go back to Roswell. I never got to say goodbye to my mother. It's been three years since then. Graduation was the last time I saw anyone but Max, Maria, Michael, Kyle and Isabel. I have on my headphones right now, listening to me and Max's song, "I Shall Believe," and I wonder if life can ever go back. Is the law still looking for us? All of these questions form in my mind, but I keep drawing up blanks. Max is asleep on the blanket next to me as I write this by moonlight. I decided to start a new journal since my father had my old one, unless he did as I asked him and burned it. See, the thing about Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle and me is that we have these weird powers. Max, Michael and Isabel are aliens from a planet far away called Antar where Max was the king. It's all a very complicated story. However, life hasn't been all exciting except riding in a car, not sure where we will end up at night. We continue to sleep on the side of the road, because we can't rent any hotel rooms or it would be too suspicious. I bought this notebook with a little money I have been saving. I figured that it might be cool for me and Max's grandchildren to know what it was like being us."_

Liz nervously glanced at Max, who was asleep, snoring lightly. She looked at her notebook and then placed the pen back down and continued to write.

_"I haven't told anyone yet, but I think I might be pregnant. Max and I have been married for a couple of years, and I mean it's only natural, but is it really? For aliens to be with humans? That was a question that always clouded my mind starting with six years ago whenever Max Evans patched a bullet hole in my stomach when I was 16. That was the day my life changed forever. I could never have a semi-normal life again. I'm hoping that things are safe so we can go back to Roswell soon. We aren't too far from there right now, just a little outside of Santa Fe. Anyways, I hear noises coming from the van where Michael, Maria, Kyle and Isabel are."_

Liz quickly lay back down next to Max. She sighed for a second while she heard Michael get out of the van with Maria. She heard a whisper among the two of them and then heard them walk away through the trees. She looked at Max. He stirred a little. Three years of constant running had worn them all down. His eyelids fluttered open. He turned his head towards Liz.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked. Liz shrugged her shoulders. He smiled at Liz and then reached a hand over to stroke her cheek. "Did you sleep any?" Liz shook her head.

"Nope, just not as tired as I normally am, since I slept for like a day and a half," Liz said with a smile. Max sat up and so did Liz. They got comfortable where they were both gazing at the stars. "Max." Liz said as he wrapped his arms around her in the cool night's air.

"Yea?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. Liz kept her gaze at the stars. She took one of Max's hands.

"Do you think we will ever be able to go back to Roswell?" she asked. She pulled a little away from him so that she could see his reaction.

"Truthfully," he said slowly, "I don't know." He tried to smile at her reassuringly, but she frowned at him. "I know you miss your mom, Liz, but we can't go back, at least not now. What will we do if we get cornered? What if there are agents all over Roswell looking for us?" Liz sighed.

"Why don't we just find out? I could easily call up Valenti, see what's the latest scoop," she said. Max shook his head and then put some of her hair behind her ears. He pulled her into a hug.

"We can't. I don't think we should try and get in touch with him. He doesn't need any trouble," Max said. Liz just let him hold her. She loved feeling safe in his arms, and since they had been married it was what she was always doing.

"I know, but Max," Liz said to protest. He made a "shhh" noise and then he helped her lay down on the blanket. The ground was rough, but they had offered to sleep outside since lately he and Liz had been taking up the back of the van. They heard Maria and Michael coming back about twenty minutes later, but they didn't wake up or anything. Liz just watched them crawl back into the van. She rolled over onto her other side and looked at Max. Poor Max, she thought to herself. He's been trying to be so strong for me. Max had his eyes closed, but whenever he felt Liz move, he opened them a little to look at her.

"Liz, do you ever wish that things between you and me wouldn't have gotten so," he said, pausing for a second to think, "bad. Bad enough to where we had to leave home?" Liz closed her eyes. She felt tears coming.

"Max, if I ever wished that, I would be lying to myself. Ever since I saw into your soul, I didn't want to do anything else but be with you," she said, in a low whisper. "Like I told you, you're everything to me, and if I was ever stuck with anyone else, they would just be second best. You're the love of my life." Max looked at her.

"You never said that to me," he said. She stopped to think. Uh oh, she thought to herself.

"Oh, sorry," she said slowly. Max looked at her.

"Who did you ever say that to?" he asked. She sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"I did tell you that, but it wasn't you, you. It was future you," she said slowly. "Remember whenever I was trying to make you go for Tess and stop falling for me?" The words pained both of them. "Well, you came back from the future, from 2014, and told me that because the two of us stayed together it caused the end of the world. So, I had to make you fall out of love with me, and after I did, that's what I told you. That you are the love of my life and everyone else would just be second best, and I meant every single word of it." Max looked at her in disbelief.

"Wow," he said. "It must have taken a lot for you to do that. I mean, trying to make me fall out of love with you, when you were in love with me." He sighed.

"Max, it's okay. Everything turned out okay in the end," she said, looking at him with a small, warm smile. "I love you." Max smiled back at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, too. That's why I married you," he said with a big smile.

Isabel woke up the next morning. It was pretty early, but they needed to get on the road soon. She looked at Kyle. She had been lonely since they had left Roswell and she and Kyle had started a relationship. She felt bad because she still had Jesse on her mind, but Jesse was long and gone. He was in Boston at his new job and he most likely had a new woman in his life. Isabel had tried to contact him once, but once he picked up she had to hang up on him because she couldn't help how much she missed him. She sat up, trying not to wake him up as she got off of the back seat of the van. She got out of it and made her way over to Max and Liz. She didn't want to wake them up, but they needed to get into the van because they had to set out and head towards California before anyone noticed a van there. She shook Max a little.

"Max, we have to get going," she said as he opened his eyes. She turned and walked back towards the van while Max sat up and woke Liz up gently. She got into the van. "Okay, everyone, make room. Max and Liz are coming back in." Max and Liz set their things on the floor of the van. Kyle made his way to the front and sat next to Isabel. Then Max and Liz scooted onto the back seat of the van. Liz yawned and put her head on Max's shoulder. Isabel started up the van and then pulled out back onto the road. She sighed as she saw a sign that said, "Roswell" so many miles ahead. She hesitated to take the turn. She knew everyone was watching her. She slowed down when she saw the sign and then she turned around and looked at everyone.

"Izzy, we can't," Max said. Isabel sighed.

"Let's take a vote on it," she said. "Yes to go, No to not go." She looked around. "I say yes." She looked at Kyle. "What's it gonna be?" Kyle sighed for a second and rubbed his forehead.

"I say yes," he said, turning towards Maria and Michael. Maria didn't say anything, but Michael was quick to give his answer.

"There are most likely agents staged all around Roswell. We can't risk it. I say no," he said, looking at Maria as he had his arm around her. Maria shook her head.

"I can't decide," she said. "I want to go, I really do, but what if Michael is right? What if there are agents around Roswell?" Maria looked around. "I don't think so." She shook her head again, her blond curls moving into her face. Isabel looked at Liz, who looked at Max.

"I know that we can't in case there are agents, but, I mean," she sighed. "I want to go. So I vote yes." Max sighed. Either he voted that they go back, or there would be a tie. He looked at Liz.

"So it's either we go, or we sit here trying to decide," he said. He continued to look at Liz. She had a pleading look in her eyes. He always wanted to please Liz in any way possible, but there was no way he could know what to do. He looked from Michael to Isabel. "Let's go back." Isabel smiled at Max and then turned around and quickly pulled the van back onto the road where the were heading back to Roswell.

Michael couldn't believe this. Maxwell was letting them go back to Roswell. He sighed and looked at Maria. She looked at him warmly. He shook his head to himself. He wanted to go back, but he didn't want to risk them all getting caught by the government because all of them had powers. Kyle had gotten his a couple of years back, so they were all considered freaks among the humans. He looked at the sign. They had a while before they would reach Roswell. He set his head back against the window and began thinking. He hated living in Roswell his whole life. He always felt he belonged somewhere else and whenever he had the chance to go back to the planet he thought he belonged on, he turned it down for Maria. He looked at Maria and then closed his eyes. Why hadn't he and Maria gotten married? Well, he thought to himself, they practically were, just not legally. He smiled to himself.

Me and Maria have been together since I stole her car, nearly six years ago, he thought to himself. He remembered that he had needed a car to get to Marathon, Texas, to check out James Atherton's house for anything that might help him get home. He never suspected that things would go so far with him and Maria. Things had gone farther between him and Maria than they had before Max and Liz. Everyone knew that Max and Liz would be together. It was something in their eyes when they looked at one another. But Michael and Maria, no one would have expected the musician to fall for the outcast who didn't have a family. He picked up his head and glanced over at Max. Max had his arm around a sleeping Liz. He set his gaze to the front of the van. Isabel was driving, half asleep and Kyle was watching the road ahead of them.

Michael sighed and looked at Maria. She smiled at him and leaned her face towards his. She kissed him softly on the lips. He was so grateful for Maria. The girl had been through so much and she still stood by him. He loved Maria with his whole heart. Sometimes he didn't know how she had put up with him before they left Roswell. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy but he had always screwed up doing one thing or another. Then they finally got out of the small town and he began getting better.

And now they were going back. Just great for him. His credit is probably so screwed up right now it isn't funny. He had totally left his apartment. He couldn't help but wish they weren't going back. He looked off to the side of the road. Desert for miles. He used to ride off into the desert on his motor bike whenever things got too bad. He put his head back against the window and closed his eyes to think. He didn't know that he would doze off so quickly. He went off to dreamland where Maria was his wife and they were living happily by the ocean.

Kyle sat in the front of the van, watching the boring scenery go by. He sighed and looked at Isabel. She had her mind set on getting to Roswell. He smiled and looked back at everyone else in the van. All was silent and it looked like they were all asleep. He looked back at Isabel. He didn't think she was happy with him, but he couldn't help it. He loved Isabel. He put a hand on her arm and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Kyle looked at her. How much everyone had changed in three years. Isabel's hair was now long again, but she had changed the color to a dark brown with a little red in it.

"Isabel, are you happy?" he asked her. Isabel smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm happy, I get to see my family again," she replied. Kyle shook his head. Isabel turned her head and watched the road.

"Are you happy with me?" he asked. Isabel was silent. She continued to watch the road. "Isabel, I know you're not. So, why are you just leading me on for this ride? I know you are still in love with Jesse." She sighed and kept silent for a few minutes. He turned his head and watched the road in front of them. He thought back to whenever they had first left Roswell. It seemed like Isabel had a lot of hope that she and Jesse would get back together but that hope dwindled slowly over the course of two years. Once Kyle recieved his powers, he could do simple things like heal little things and heat things like Liz, Isabel had seemed to take a better liking to him, but he didn't think that was enough.

Isabel continued to be silent. He looked at her but then glanced away. Other things dwindled amongst everyone else. Like his faith in Buddha. He didn't do the things he used to, like all of the meditation, he didn't do any of that anymore. He looked at his face in a mirror. He had aged by three years, that was obvious. His hair was pretty long and his face was kind of scraggly because he hadn't been able to shave for a while. Isabel looked at him. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked. She didn't say anything, and then she turned and looked out the front window of the van. "How about this, Isabel. When we get to Roswell, we say goodbye and go our seperate ways?" Isabel stopped the bus at the next gas station. She looked at Kyle as he got out to fill up. She got out and walked over to him.

"Kyle, I don't want that," she said as he put the nozzle of the gas pump in the tank of the car. "I know I've been distracted. I don't mean it." Kyle shook his head. "Please, Kyle. I'm just confused right now, but if you want to go your own way, good luck." She turned around and got back into the van. Kyle leaned against the van and shook his head.

"I'm just thinking about you, Isabel," he muttered and then let the gas tank fill up. He removed the nozzle and went inside to pay. He looked at the little bulletin board by the cashier. There was a large poster. It said, "Wanted" and it had the pictures of Max, Isabel, Michael and Liz. He paid quickly and went back to the van. He got in. "You guys." He looked at Max and Michael as they woke up. "There's wanted posters for all of you."

Maria sat there, acting like she was asleep. All she really cared about was being in Michael's arms, but whenever she heard Kyle say that there was a wanted poster she opened her eyes and listened to him.

"...They have picuture of you, Max, Michael and Liz," he said looking at Isabel. Kyle looked back at Max. "What do we do? Is it really safe to go back to Roswell?" Maria looked at him and then turned to Michael.

"Like I said," Michael commented. "We shouldn't go back to Roswell; they have people looking all over for us." Max stayed silent while Michael continued talking. "We can't go back. If we do, we might as well just kill ourselves here and now." Isabel looked Michael in the eye. Maria knew that look. Calm down, Izzy, she thought to herself, you don't need to go off on Michael any more than he needs to go off on you.

"Michael, we are going back," Isabel said with a stern face. "Whether you like it or not. I am driving." Michael half stood up, since the roof was low.

"Then let me drive," he said. Isabel shook her head at him. "Isabel, we can't go back. We can never go back." Isabel looked him in the eye.

"Just because you never had anything in Roswell doesn't mean we didn't leave things behind us that we want!" she snapped at him. Maria could tell that Isabel didn't mean it. Michael shook his head.

"Fine, go to Roswell, I'll walk," he said, jerking the door open and getting out. He slammed it back shut. Maria looked at Isabel. She got up and got out of the van, walking after him. He was walking pretty fast into the desert.

"Michael, stop!" she yelled after him to get him to slow down. "Michael! Please! She didn't mean it. She is just angry." Michael continued to walk. "Fine, Michael, if you go now, you will never see me again. I will make sure of that." Michael stopped. Maria walked over to his side.

"Would you really do that?" he looked at her. Maria shook her head and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, I love you, and I just need you to know that," she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back. "We belong together, and if that means dying together then so be it." Michael smiled at her and then put his arms around her.

"Let's go to Roswell," he said.

It took all of five minutes for Maria to get Michael back to the bus. Isabel decided to take a break from driving so she was sitting in the passenger's seat in the front. Michael looked at Max from time to time. Max kept his arm around Liz during the drive. She was extremely tired. He knew she was because she didn't get much sleep the previous night. He looked at her and smiled. They had been married for two years. It was such a dream come true. He just wished that they had never had to leave Roswell in the first place. He knew that that was where Liz had always wanted to be. He looked out at the passing road signs. It wasn't too much longer until they would reach Roswell. He leaned his head back on the back seat. When they were stopped at the gas station he had gotten out of the van and changed the color. He did that a lot. It was now a deep blue color. He couldn't clear his mind. He just wanted a few moments to himself but every time he thought about his life since he left Roswell, everything came back.

Max picked his head back up and looked at Liz. He smiled a little. She was one of the best things that could ever had happened to him. He kissed her forehead and she stirred a little. He didn't mean to wake her up. Good, he thought whenever she stopped moving. Everyone was being silent. He looked at Kyle in the rearview mirror.

"Need something, Max?" he asked. Max looked away from him and out of the window next to him.

"Is the radio fixed? It's too quiet in here," he commented. Kyle put a finger on a knob and turned the station. It landed on the local station in Roswell.

".. This is KROZ, Roswell's own station. We are going to take a quick news break," the announcer said, his voice dying out and then another one coming in.

"There is news of the four suspected murderers of killing Nancy Parker," said the man. "We recieved a call from a gas station near Santa Fe. These people have two hostages and they are considered armed and dangerous." Kyle pulled off the road and snapped off the radio. He looked straight at Max. Max looked at Liz, who was wide awake.

"What? What did they say?" she asked, sitting up. "It can't be.." She muttered and then looked at Max. "Can it?" Max looked down. "God, get to Roswell, right now." She snapped. Kyle continued to drive, increasing his speed a little, but not too much so they wouldn't be noticed. Liz sniffed and Max put his arm around her again.

"I think the first place we should go is to Kyle's house," Max said. "It would be safest to go to Jim first." Everyone silently agreed.


End file.
